


Truth

by March_Hare (Mad_Alice25)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Alice25/pseuds/March_Hare
Summary: The past has caught up to Chara. She's fighting sans once more and something goes awry.
Relationships: Chara/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 22





	1. The Hall

_Chara POV_

I can't tell how long I've been fighting. Even sans has stopped counting the times I've died. How many genocides? I'm sorry sans...

_Sans POV_

The demon just keeps trying. Why won't she just give in?! I'm getting tired of this same song and dance over and over. Why do I care? She'll just reset and kill Paps all over again for the millionth time. Even Paps has started to noticed the nightmares. If this continues, maybe there be some hope for him. Ugh, gotta pay attention "Why don't we stop and just be friends?" Wonder if she'll go for it this time. Why does she do this?!

_Chara POV_

"Why don't we stop and just be friends?" This again... I'm done with your crap Frisk. MERCY He's surprised.

_Sans POV_

My eyes fly open in surprise. "Heh. I knew you'd make the right choice, kiddo." What is her plan? I checked her LV and HP. 92/92 health. LV 19. No surprise there. But it's glitching?! HP ??????????? LV ????????? Bones shot up and killed her before she got to me. What is going on?! I wake up in Snowdin.


	2. The Fall

_Chara POV_

I fell again. But Frisk is next to me now, and neither of us are ghosts. "What's going on Frisk?" Her face showed no sign of emotion, then morphed into a hideous smile. "Well, Chara, if you're the one in control on a pacifist route, then I might not be viewed as a pacifist anymore. And if that happened, well, someone's gotta be the bad guy." Frisk laughed and ran toward where we'd usually meet Toriel and Flowey. I could hear her crying for Mom, screaming, "Th-there's a de-demon and they tried t-to KILL me!" Why was it me you chose Frisk?

_Frisk POV_

I ran away from Chara as fast as possible, thinking of all the ways to frame her. Then Toriel appeared before me and I screamed at her as desperate as possible about this demon child who'd tried to kill me. She looked worried for a moment then said in a calming matter, "My child, are you sure?" I let myself shake as much as possible, then watched her walk away towards the first fallen. I followed close behind, and when we were out of sight of Flowey, I killed her. Chara would get blamed and I would be the pacifist again.

_Sans POV_

I wake in Snowdin. What happened? Her LV and HP was somehow glitching. That was weird... Why did she give in at the end? My head aches, so I lay in bed for a few moments, deciding whether I should kill them today, or let them live. Like usual. Paps knocks on the door and reminds to come down for breakfast very loudly. I wonder if he remembers? Guess I'll find out later


	3. Illusion

_Chara POV_

I got up and started walking towards where I would find the flower, but there is something there in the distance. As I get closer, I realize that it's a pile of... Dust?! Frisk, why are you doing this to me? What ever did I do to you?! The smell of warmth and love rises from the pile in a small draft. The last bit of Toriel in this timeline... Hopefully, Flowey is still ok. Tears fill my eyes as I run closer to where Flowey would try to kill me. He doesn't pop up, and I can't take it any more. The glitches start to appear worse than ever, and I watch my LV and HP change dramatically.

_Frisk POV_

Chara... She probably doesn't know why I'm doing this. This thought crosses my mind as I finish off Flowey quickly. Do I need a reason? This is so fun, watching her writhe in pain as she watches all her friends turn on her and call her a genocidal maniac. Although, how will I hide the fact that I am the one with all the LOVE? Well, I could hack this world to make the LOVE transfer over to her.. Huh?! How is Chara ahead of me? And what is wrong with her? "Chara!" I cry, "How could you kill Mom? And Flowey? They only wanted to help!" Gotta keep up the act...

_Chara POV_

Frisk is shouting up ahead. What is she talking about? I'm behind her, not in front...

_Frisk POV_

She's gone. I quickly spin around to see if maybe she got somehow faster in the few seconds we've been apart. But she is right there, on the ground, crying like the weakling she is. "Wow Chara, illusions? That's low, even for you." She's confused. It would be so easy to kill her here and now, but then it would be extremely difficult to place the blame on her.

_Sans POV_

Paps had a nightmare about a snowy day and losing his head. He's remembering more, but is still convinced that is was a dream and that he can make friends with the next human that comes through. Told Paps that I'm gonna go to my post early and keep a watch for humans. I wonder the likelihood of this being another genocide timeline? And what happened with Chara in the Judgement Hall? She knows better than to accept the certain death that awaited her if she chose that option... What is going on here?

_Papyrus POV_

Sans decided to go to work early today, and he seemed less concerned with my nightmare than he usually does. But he had a nightmare, too, and I think that he's not talking about it. I wonder if I'll find a human today, and if Sans is going to work early today because he thinks so, too? He's always had a sort of knowledge of things like this. How do I know this? The situation seems so familiar, but I know I've not gone through this day before, right? I need Sans to answer some questions for me, and what does he mean by multiple timelines that he talks about in his journals in the so-called 'Secret Lab'? Are the two connected? Huh...


	4. Monster

_Chara POV_

I watched Frisk walking away. She didn't look like the kind of person that would kill. That probably helped her ever so much when placing blame on me. The anger that would slowly fill me every timeline started, and then was accelerated by the glitches. I almost screamed as the pain of power filled me then suddenly abated. The power was still there but the pain had left and in it's wake was the most anger I had ever felt. My eyes flashed from their normal brown to a bloody eye'd red, and the edges started to fill in with black. Frisk would not survive the ruins this time, and I would reset. Finally, we would have a pacifist timeline, and Frisk could just watch with her own guilt to marinate in. A half-crazed smile overtook my face and the question was voiced. "Where are you FRISK?" I laughed, and that laugh sent me over the edge.

_Frisk POV_

I heard something laughing. Not a normal laugh, but there was definitely still some human in it, forcing the darker recess' to be filled with all those horror movie terrors from the surface. The fear stayed down, but I was determined to NOT meet this monster. I ran as fast as the slow legs of this body could take me. Away from the laughing.

_Sans POV_

I made it to my work station. There would be no doubt that it would most likely be a genocide timeline, but if that kid once again gave no sign of emotion, then this one would not get as far as Papyrus. What... What is that? A very quiet laugh was filling the area, and the closer I got to the RUINS the louder it got. What the hell?!

_Papyrus POV_

I wonder if Sans re-calibrated his puzzles if he thinks today is the day that we catch a human?


	5. Conniption

_Chara POV_

I rounded a corner with a crazed look on my face. Frisk looked extremely frightened to see me. "Ch-Chara! How nice to see you..." Her face looked like it was trying to look pleasant but I could almost smell the fear raining off her in waves. "Aw Frisk. You should know better than to piss me off!" My smile grew so wide that face began to hurt and another laugh bubbled up from the depths. Frisk's half-assed "smile" began to fade as she saw what kind of idea I had in mind. "N-no, I can RESET and we can have a nice pacifical timeline, no need for violence!" My smile faded abruptly, and Frisk seemed to realize her mistake. "No, I didn't mean... Chara?" I looked at her with one thing on my mind. "Frisk. That sentence is so hypocritical, you know? Every single time I hear you say that sentence because I'm about ready to do this exact thing, I believe you. Because I am not that person that you make out to be. But I can be. And I am so sick of your **_shit!_**" And I lunged forward so fast that Frisk barely avoided me. I'm coming for you, Frisk!

_Frisk POV_

Damnit! She means it this time! I need to get away! But how is she so fast? Even with 20LV, she isn't that fast... I check her LV and it isn't glitching like I would have expected. At that second, I remember something that came from some far-gone memory. "LOVE, too, is an acronym. It measures someone's ability to hurt." "I'll kill you!" "Why?" Chara's LV wasn't physically possible... LV?????????? HP???????????/????????????? Chara stopped as if she realized that I had checked her. "Do you like it? Of course, it only comes up when I think about you and how many times you've fucked this timeline over, but, well, I'll take what's given to me." And she rushed me with her black crap leaking all over the place, melting the place. "HELP!" Blue covers my vision.

_Sans POV_

What the hell? I get just in time to hear Frisk scream for help and see Chara running at her with two wicked-looking knives. Blue bones spring up between the two on instinct, and also encircled the two in their own prisons. "Heh. Hey, kiddos. Whatcha trying to do? Kill each other?" Frisk immediately starts crying and saying that Chara had stolen half her soul, and come back to kill her to make another genocide timeline. Chara just stared at Frisk with a glare so full of hate that I almost believed Frisk's story. But there were forced tears on Frisk's face. I would know. "Heh, really? Somehow I doubt that the first fallen would do anything that would harm her family and friends like that. Yeah, I know. She was the one that was attacking me all the time in the Judgement Hall. But somehow I also doubt that she would voluntarily give herself up in an act of MERCY that she knew would kill her, then RESET. That... That doesn't make sense. But neither does her suddenly being good." Chara whipped her head around, with a look sent at sans that asked him what the fuck he was doing. And Frisk looked like she was trying to contain her rage, but look confused at the same time. Maybe the fuckin' truth would come out now.

_Papyrus POV_

Where is sans?


	6. Prostrated

_Chara_ _POV_

Sans... He just appeared out of nowhere and expects an explanation almost immediately?! I don't think that's how it works... I shake my head and open my mouth to start that explanation. "'Tibia' honest, I don't think you understand what's going on here." Sans looks slightly shocked while Frisk looks pissed off at the pun. I grin in spite of myself. "Sans, this is my explanation. Take it or leave it. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I do know that after I RESET, that I ended up corporeal and with Frisk right next to me. I assume that once she left me, she went on to kill Toriel and Flowey. Then I come after her pissed and you stop me from killing her. The end." I grin slightly.

_Frisk_ _POV_

...Does she or doesn't she realize she just incriminated herself as well?

_Sans_ _POV_

Wow. Wonder what Frisk comes up with...

_Papyrus_ _POV_

"SANS?"


	7. Perjurer

_Chara POV_

Well, I guess my fate is now going to be decided on who sans believes? I mean, If he kills me, likely, I'm not going to see this glitch again. I hope what he said is true...

_Frisk POV_

She's leaving it up to me now? That is a dumb move. With a quivering jaw, I begin. "After I fell, Chara w-was sitting next to m-me laughing a w-weird laugh... *sniff* T-then she said that I had no p-power to do the right thing and that I h-had to j-just sit there and watch... Then... I'm so sorry! I watched her kill Mom and F-Flowey without doing anything! *sniff* Then she heard me cry out after th-that, I think... And she said I was a liability, and lunged towards me laughing!" Ugh, how long will I have to keep up this weakling act?! Well, I think that pretty much sums it up, right?

_Sans POV_

Wow, two very different sides of the same story. Now, the question is, who will I believe? If I choose wrong, it's another genocide run...

_Papyrus POV_

The doors to the RUINS are open?


	8. Disconsolate

_Chara POV_

That story was a piece of crap. I think that that was obvious, but then, when has sans been good at telling when its a lie? Every single genocide run was a lie, and yet, he still lets Frisk run rampant through the Underground even after seeing their LOVE at 4. Every single fucking time! Does he ignore that Papyrus is going to die again? Black shit starts to run down my cheeks. I see that sans is staring at me. "Heh. Does that mean that the brat is telling the truth then? Huh, Chara?" Then something in his face changes. He seems done with choosing.

_Frisk POV_

Is she crying right now? How stupid can one even get?! Sans is going to choose me as the innocent. Even if I had to lie that whole time, sans seems to be crap at telling when someone is telling a lie. I think sans is going to kill her! I let some more of the clear tears out, and let my chin wobble. Of course, if he chooses me, I'm going to have to run a pacifist run, that way my name stays clear, while the first is over there with all the blame. This is going to be fun! I almost laugh. We're almost there!

_sans POV_

...Did I close the doors to the RUINS?... SHIT NO I DIDN'T! I run off to hurry and close the doors, accidentally dropping the cages in the process.

_Papyrus POV_

Must've been my imagination, but I have to check this closer. As I walk closer, I see sans running towards the doors with one of his eyes glowing. What? What happened to his other eye? I haven't even seen him using them in a while? Is that because he lost his eye? But then why is he using them now? And why doesn't he seem to want me in the RUINS?


	9. Disorientation

_Chara POV_

My eyes flew open. What had happened where sans would drop the bones and run off? No matter. Quickly, I ran in the direction that sans ran off in. I wanted to know what had caused sans to do such a thing. He was usually so well concentrated. So what had happened?

_Frisk POV_

...The fuck?! Chara ran off in sans' direction the moment the bones dropped?! Also, why did the fucking bones disappear anyway?!... I'd better RESET and hope that this doesn't happen again. But first, why'd sans run off, looking so distressed? Hmph, just like that lazy ass to stop right before the bringing down of the gavel.

_sans POV_

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!! SHIT!! Not only is Paps right there, but Chara is also right behind me running after me? OK, she looks more curious than homicidal, so she should be fine. Wait, what?! Why is she out?! Quickly, I realized I had dropped the bones in my haste to close the doors to the RUINS. Ugh, there was too much going on to try to concentrate on one thing. OK, first things first, Paps. "He-hey Paps." "SANS? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHEN DID LOSE YOUR OTHER EYE? AND IS THAT A HUMAN?!" "Paps, could you go back home for a few minutes? I'll explain when I get back home, k?" "VERY WELL, BROTHER. BUT ONLY A FEW MINUTES."

_Papyrus POV_

WHAT HAPPENED?


	10. Abhorrence

_sans POV_

I watched as Papyrus finally turned around and headed back home. Sighing I turned around and saw Chara glaring at me through a few rows of bones. If I listened, I could hear Frisk screaming. She sounded angry. Wow, who knew she felt anything other than serenity? Heh, other than apparent fear and sadness, too. Turning, I start to speak, but Chara cuts me off. "The hell?! Not only did Paps understand that you didn't want him around at the moment, but your instinct also causes you to put these around me?!" She angrily gestures to the bones around her. Sighing, I shake my head. "Heh, can't be too careful with these last few runs." Her face falls at this, and she seems to withdraw into herself. Shit, I didn't mean for that to happen!

_Frisk POV_

Just when I start to move toward sans' direction, too, rows upon rows of bones and Gaster Blasters pop up. Sans?! I doubt you gave this treatment to Chara. No, I need to stay calm, he might not have chosen the deliverance of his wrath yet. Despite my best efforts, an angry cry rips loose. Shit! Hopefully, he didn't hear that or think that was me...

_Chara POV_

When he sees my expression, he instantly looks apologetic. "I didn't mean for Frisk to be able to do this to you guys..." His eyes widen at my quietly spoken words. I continue. "I only just woke." sans sits on the ground, allowing the bones to drop around me, although, a single Blaster still kept watch. Nice to know he somewhat knows that when I start a story, that's that. Storytime! He watches me, waiting for me to continue, as I do...

_Papyrus POV_

Was that Chara?! I thought she was dead?...sans, what have you done?


	11. Anamnesis

My parents... Were rather absent from my life. I often went to school just for the assurances that I could _do _something later in life. I worked part-time at a fast-food restaurant, where I'd lied about my age just so I could get a job. I said I was 16 when in reality, I was 13. At school, I was avoided at all costs. Not bullied, though. I'm not kidding when I say at all costs. Anyone who bullied me... Well, they'd disappear after a few days. I don't know how I swear!

On my 14th birthday, I decided to do the same as my tormentors... And disappear. So I went to the mountain, the one named Mt. Ebott, and hoped to never return.

_In her head..._

She wasn't supposed to survive that fall. Or see a friendly, worried, scared-looking goat standing on two legs. None of that kind, loving family was supposed to be there. She should've died like the others did when they jumped great heights. She remembered only vaguely her story, but as time went on, she remembered more and more in her retelling. Eventually, she knew, she would remember everything. At the moment what she did remember was an abusive mom, dad, and "friend". They were supposed to be there for her first murder, but all they were was in the way, so they now lay at her feet like a ghost, as cold, lifeless, corpses. The blood soaked her waist down as she remembered where she was. She looked around at the faces surrounding her, all kind, worried goats, and swore she'd never lose control like that again. She remembered that's she'd kept that promise, up until she baked that pie-gone-terribly-horrendously-wrong with her brother. Then she broke that promise again when she used the same method to try and free her family. And then again when those... Horrible... Mortals dared to hurt Azzy! And that village never saw the light of day again. After that, she'd stopped trying to keep that promise, and fell into a long sleep that was broken by the seventh. She watched quietly as the child, Frisk, accidentally killed a Froggit, and RESET. Curiosity was in her eyes as she watched Frisk go through the Underground, sparing and making friends wherever she went. Pride when she saw Frisk reach the surface and break the barrier.

Then... HATE. Hatred so pure and strong, that at the end of the genocidal route, the route that Frisk had created after they'd RESET after that perfect, pacifical run. So much so, that when Frisk accepted her offer, she just sat there in pure shock as Frisk went through run after run of genocide. Then Frisk finally forced Chara to play as the bad guy. And again. And again. Until she was no longer the first fallen, the friend lost, but the villain. And when that last run happened, she'd been fed up with this all, and simply RESET, but this time, they both formed, and everything led up to this.

Snapping back into the present, she saw sans staring at her. "And I didn't until Frisk came. You remember everything from then on out." sans nodded, knowing that Chara wasn't saying something, but let it go. He sighed. "Heh. Guess it's my turn then, huh?" Chara, wincing, said, "Sure." And so he began.


	12. Dolefulness

His creator had made him start going to the mental prison they called "school" the moment he showed any aptitude for the work. He could, of course, be exceptional if he wished, but he settled for barely passing, mostly because if he went any lower grade-wise, the school would notify his creator. Of course, it wasn't always ALL bad, like that time, he'd... Well, the TEACHER introduced a new student in the class. She'd looked like his creator, only with a stretchy thing called "flesh" stretched over the bones. When he'd asked the creator, he said that she was a human, and adopted by the King and Queen. In all actuality, sans pretty much ignored her. This was around the time where other monsters also started to come to school. Some of them had decided to establish themselves as the class powerhouses, popular kids, morons, all the same, so he couldn't tell them apart. He was a particular target, mostly because he was the only skeleton in class. That and the only other skeleton in school appeared to be a dolt.

On his way back to the lab after school, that time he was cornered. They were some of the new monsters that wanted to be powerhouses, and he'd appeared not to be in awe enough of their swaggering fakeness that was their life at school. Or, at least, when he'd asked them later, that was their answer. They'd cornered him, and there were three. They were pretty much calling him the usual things, "Got a few skeletons in your closet? Oh, wait, you don't count, shorty!" or, "Sans? As in COMIC sans? Are you a comedian? Let us help you with act, huh? Everyone knows pain is funny!" He found it all quite boring and tried his magic to move them, although it appeared to be scared of the idiots.

Of course, this sort of thing escalated quickly from verbal to physical, and he ended up on the ground, bruised and beaten. They were kicking him, over and over, and he couldn't breathe. And then they stopped. It was quite a curious sensation, that of knowing every bone in your body is either bruised or broken. There was a little bit of screaming, and some dust floated over to say sorry for the final time in its pitiful existence. Then silence and the other two remaining morons came over and picked up off the floor. They smelled of urine, and he cringed at the smell. It must've been the wrong thing to do because they dropped him and ran off...

Looking around, he saw the Princess holding a knife with a face that promised violence. "That explains the dust, and absence of the third bully," he thought. She sat there and asked, "Are you almost dead yet?" She stared at him with such a straight face that he knew that this was not a joke. "No." Satisfied, she sat back and proferred her hand. "My name is Chara Dreemurr. What's yours?" He just stared. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and spoke slowly, as if to an idiot. "Me, myself, and I, are all named as Chara. Dreemurr, Chara. And I just killed a monster so that they wouldn't kill you. I want to know who I just saved, and whether or not I should just kill you and save myself the trouble. Sooo... What's your name?" She seemed at the end of her patience, so he spoke. "I know exactly who you are, Princess. My name is sans, and I'm the creation of Dr Gaster." After his declaration, she stared, then he realized her hand was still out, so he shook it hesitantly. "Formal to the end," he thought. "So, the creation of Gaster, that pretty much explains your life, huh? I would say I should tell you my history too, just so we're even. And, to be honest, I need to tell someone." Startled, sans just sat there, fully aware that she'd just dismissed him, and at the same time, was going to tell him something, something not even the King and Queen knew. He nodded, completely ready to take mental notes.

"I hated myself on the surface. My father was an abusive drunk, who was swinging about a bottle like a weapon. My mother was almost nun-like in her religiousness. She believed me possessed by the Devil because whenever I run high in emotions, my eyes turn a deep, bloody red. She would encourage my father to take out his anger on me with the bottle, which was more often than not broken. He'd dig it into my back, and at one point, almost broke my spine. Mother dear would simply brand me with different 'holy symbols'. A.K.A. crosses, books, bread, wine, etc. When I got home from school, she would splash me with boiling 'holy' water. If I cut or burned myself, it blended in with the rest of my body, so neither of them noticed, or, if they did, didn't care. At school, I was pretty much ignored. I had one friend, but she never really was my friend. She would undermine me in ways that would make me seem clumsy or dumb. I knew, but she was the only one who was ever nice to my face. Everyone else was either indifferent, 'shy', or just flat-out mean. No one bullied me, though. Those that did tended to disappear for a few months, then reappear broken. One time, I went home, and finally lost control of the monster that had been growing since my first 'transition', or red eyes. When I reawaken, I was surrounded by the bodies of my parents, friend, and classmates. None of them were recognizable, and police there were inept and didn't care about the single girl that woke up laughing in the middle of a crime scene. So, I lied about my age to get a job, and a year later jumped down a giant hole in the Moutain of Ebott to disappear. Now I'm here. The end."

Sans realized he was staring, but didn't know that the girl that was supposed to be so happy in school, had this for a past. She got up and walked. Still startled, he called out, "Why tell me of all people? You had other people you could tell, but then you just told me, a stranger you only saved because you were bored." She stood still for a second, the said so quietly that sans had lean towards her to hear, "Becuase I wanted someone to know. And I know you. I didn't save you because I was bored. I saved you because I..." Confused, he asked her to repeat her last sentence ending. "because I..." "...Please repeat that, Chara." Once again, almost to quiet to hear, she murmured, "like you." He didn't understand that until that night. The next day, he waited at the entrance for her, but she wasn't there. Nor the next, or the next. Finally, he went to the castle to see what was wrong and saw it draped in white. And now she was back, but she had been made out as the bad guy. It didn't make any sense! He didn't trust his eyes but didn't seem able to break the loops. And now she was right here and telling him what had happened, and he was terrified for what he might have to do. And that was when she snapped.


	13. Repugnance

_Chara POV_

After storytime, sans stilled, seemed to be digesting my half. And Frisk came running up, miraculously. She looked kinda battered up but seemed fine. I didn't understand why she looked so worried until she opened the hole in her face that needs to be permanently sown closed called her mouth.

_Frisk POV_

After shoving my way past rows of bones, I made it to the monster sitting together with the skeleton reminiscing. sans looked slightly frozen to the spot, so I figured she'd told him her past. Maybe I'd act nice then? No, never to Chara. "Sans! Are you alright?! I saw Chara and you and thought that maybe something had happened to you..." I paused and attempted to look embarrassed. She wouldn't be allowed anything close to happiness while I was alive.

_Chara POV_

After her little speech, I lost it. "Frisk?! You somehow managed to pull even more bullshit out of your ass over there, and smeared it all over your face! Give me one good reason why I'd ever want to hurt any of my friends voluntarily?! I AM NOT A FUCKING MURDERER! You have pushed me to murder every time, though. So, I would come to enjoy it, RIGHT?! I mean, red eyes + black shit MUST equal demonic presence a.k.a. happy fun times covered in the dust of friends? THAT WAS NEVER ME! You had so many options and you always took the wrong path! You always took DETERMINATION! What the hell did I EVER do to you, you bag of d****!"

_sans POV_

...what's going on here?


	14. Pliant

_Frisk_

...She just screamed at me, all these terrible things that I've done to her like she doesn't deserve to watch her said "friends" die before her. I walked up close and patted her on the cheek. "I never did any of that. I just hid while you took over! I never wanted this to happen, I swear!" Turning to sans, I cried, "Please sans! If we were ever friends, believe me!" I would die in hell for this genocide, but it would be worth it to make Chara suffer!

_Chara_

She walked up and patted me on the cheek like I was some kind of animal that needed to be calmed! How dare she act innocent after those people died, like it's my fault! I never did anything to her, I'd never even met her until she fell, and it seems like she has a grudge against me ever since then. What did I do?! Please, Frisk, I need an explanation!

_Sans_

I watched Chara's face fall into a kind of depression after Frisk leaned over and did... Something. I steeled myself, grabbing Frisk's soul, enough to be able to tell whether or not she was lying, but not enough for her to be able to tell. I spoke, "What, exactly, is your side of the story?" She brightened at this, then said, "Oh, I'm sorry, here, I'll tell!" Her heart beat too fast to be the truth, so I hounded her until she did. It was... Eye-opening.

_?????_

Please, let me go... I don't want this!


	15. Conundrum

_Frisk_

Did that work? I doubt that they'll remember, anyway. I'm not being pessimistic, I just know that they won't because it's not something that they need to know, so it'll be erased, a topic I'm very familiar with. Just like them at the end of every route. I know sans was checking my story while I was telling it, but I didn't care. They looked slightly dazed, so I knew that their memories were destroying the aforementioned story. I finished the cry I'd pulled during the story to make it more believable. Sans didn't seem happy when I touched Chara earlier. I needed to keep that in mind. I bent over suddenly in pain, and black out.

_Chara_

She told a story. Not a truth, a story. Like there wasn't a truth to tell. Before I could contemplate it, she keeled over, screaming. I almost felt a throb of sympathy, but I didn't know her. Not anymore. I didn't care.

_Sans_

After she told her truth, or, at least, her version of the truth, I couldn't remember. I racked my skull constantly, and couldn't remember! Right in front o me, she just finished crying fake tears, then collapsed, screeching that, "It's eating me! It's eating me!" before she blacked out. I rushed over to see if she was still breathing and froze. She was not... There.

_?????_

Am I free yet, friend? Please, let me out!


	16. Agony

_Frisk_

I woke in a bed too familiar for my tastes. I tried sitting up but found Chara watching, so instead, I rolled off the bed and started crying. Again. Chara rushed over, looking slightly dumbfounded. I simply smiled, grabbed her knife, sliced down my arm, and screamed. Tossing the knife back to her, I backed up against the wall and continued to cry and scream before I realized he wasn't coming and passed out from lack of blood.

_Chara_

We ended up having to carry her to Toriel's house and left her on Azzy's bed. Sans said quietly, "Do what you must." I stared at him, hurt, until he clarified, "We need her alive, so do what you must." Relieved, I nodded and he disappeared. Bastard. I watched Frisk till she woke, and allowed her to grab my knife in hopes she'd slit her throat. She didn't, and I ended up bandaging her arm. Bitch.

_Sans_

I teleported back home to clear things up with Papy. He had lots of questions, who was that, what happened to your eye, was that Chara, what have you done. Before I could answer the world turned grey and everything stopped moving. Including Paps. I teleported back to Toriel's house and found Gaster leaning over a bandaged Frisk with Characters behind him, a bloody red smile hugging her throat. She was able to move, probably because for some reason the blood wasn't flowing. She didn't look happy.

_?????_

Friend? Who am I?


	17. Depraved

_Frisk_

I can't move. I know something is happening but I can't move to watch. I can't even open my eyes. I hear magic, blasters, and someone slashing, screaming. Chara and sans. I want... No, NEED to watch!

_Chara_

The world turned grey and I felt my neck start to bleed. I'd been here before, however, and easily stopped the bleeding, red, smile. It was a side effect of being dead, the Void would try to kill you. I only knew one creature that could do that, well I guess two, and that thing would only be here to kill an anomaly, like me. ...Or Frisk. "We need her alive" he whispered, from a conversation that was spoken not too long ago, and yet he rarely spoke the words of the living, so... I shot forward at him, screaming, and for the second time that day, blue covered my eyes.

_Sans_

She was terrifying, and instincts made me throw up bones to keep safe whatever it was she was attacking. Gaster, duh! But then I couldn't let them down, and instantly unearthly howls filled the air. What is she doing? Is she in... Pain?! The stagnant air started to shift like giant wings were flapping slowly. What...?

_?????_

Why do you not answer me? I NEED TO KNOW! Will this let me know that?


	18. Skepticism

_Frisk_

The noises stopped, then all I hear is a strange scream, like something was dying or in too much pain for words. Chara was probably dead by now. Or, at least, I hoped so. Sans had seen my arm and started to fight Chara about it. He's still protective of me! The thought would've warmed my heart, but this meant I now knew a weakness. He must be keeping my eyes closed so I don't see the mess. Thoughtful, but pointless, as he'd probably be too lazy to clean up the body.

_Chara_

How? How could I let this happen? Why did it have to be sans? His son... The bones around me glowed a comforting blue, before darkening to the black I knew so well from my Void, my safe home, my prison. I knew what would happen if I stayed too long. My back hurt, just like they were flying for too long. I screamed as they burst out, and realized that the bones didn't go very high. I could get out, but I didn't want to accept the gifts and curses of the VOid. They, however, flapped anyway, and the top of the ceiling grew closer. I went limp and impaled myself on the bones. It wasn't worth living if that meant death would keep its prize. I blacked out.

_sans_

The wind stopped, but I watched black feathers fall as large wings lifted Chara from the cage, and promptly dropped her straight onto the bones. Gaster turned from Frisk, and screamed an obvious mockery of Chara's scream, teasing me that I failed, his job was done, and the Void had reclaimed its prize. The grey left as he disappeared, and I found myself back at home facing a puzzled Paps. I needed to get back, so I said, "Sorry Paps, breaks over," and teleported back into the room, frustrated. When I looked up, though, I was in the kitchen and every drawer and cupboard was open. showing millions of knives, all bloody with blood that I recognized from too many genocide runs. Chara!

_?????_

Friend? Where did you go? Are you finding me? Why can't I find me?


	19. Reminiscence

_Frisk's_ _POV_

I finally can open my eyes, but I don't. Carrying my senses out, I find a strange texture, like that of... SHIT SHIT SHIT I HAVE TO GET OU- before I could finish the thought, a familiar voice whispers, "Frisk?" Dammit, she's back and wanted it back.

_Chara_ _POV_

I couldn't see but for the blinking monitor in front of me, showing all the different AUs. Fuck. I could feel Gaster behind me, laughing his insane laugh, and I could see why. He'd won. I was back in the Void, all her gifts were back, and one more time, I was the most powerful being in all the multiverse, and it sucked. I watched blankly as multiple knives stabbed me then disappeared, only for new ones to take their place. What now?

_Sans _ _POV_

I checked it's her, but different. AU? No, it was still my Chara. Ignoring that, I wondered at the still multiplying knives, before snapping my fingers to make them disappear. Frisk would have some answers, wouldn't she?  
Time to find out.

_Papyrus _ _POV_

There's something wrong with everything that's happening here, and sans knows about it, might have even caused it. I need an explanation.

_????? _ _POV_

I see her, the monster. Whispering her name, or, MY NAME, I was ready for my life back, and that piece of shit was in my way.


	20. Nothingness

_Chara POV_

I'm trapped. As much of a bitch I am, the Void had missed me terribly and wrapped her long arms around me in a hug. I watched because when the being that is the very embodiment of your location touches you, you pray to whatever is up there that they're doing it to be nice. She spins me around and I find myself looking into bright silver eyes that contrasted her dark brown skin and matched her long hair. "She's in pain and trying to get her body back. You help her and you can leave because that thing down there needs to return to me and back to its cell." I understood everything in an instant. I guess being stupidly overpowered would work in my favour for this then. This bitch... I chuckled darkly in anticipation of rending flesh from bones for hurting her. I did know Frisk. I'd forgotten and felt like shit for forgetting the only reason I didn't kill myself originally. I'd forgotten my sister. And that bitch wearing her skin deserved everything coming to her.

_Frisk POV_

There's a white smile that has joined the glistening tears in the corner. "I CAN'T go back, Frisk. She'll leave me in a cell again and just watch her favourite person EVER again, ignoring me. I can't do that again." The smile separated from the tears and headed towards me. "You should've thought about that before you hurt her." It spoke. The tears whispered, "I can't breathe I can't think I don't know what to do why did this have to happen to her" and continued in a chain of depressing thoughts, thoughts her host had.

_sans POV_

Frisk is writhing on the ground, I can't find Chara, and Paps is not helping with his incessant questioning. What do I do, I can't deal with this loss again!

_????? POV_

I'm almost there.


	21. Kinsperson

_????? POV_

THIS BODY IS MINE AND SHALL REMAIN MINE FOR REMAINDER OF MY TIME ON EARTH!!!!

_Chara POV_

I see the classic exorcist scene; eyes rolled back into her head, black smoke out of the mouth that's coalescing into a vaguely human form. Frisk collapses, and the smoke turns into a pale-ass wraith. Black hair that reaches her waist and glowing red eyes. Oh great. Before I can move towards her, Void appears and the wraith flinches. "Explanation for our dear Chara here, NOW, Fourie." She starts to cry, but keeps a strong face and replies, "My name is Emmanuelle Fourie, and I was locked in a cell for the last century for killing everyone Void favoured because I was jealous. I would either do it myself or drive them to insanity and kill themselves." I nod. I knew and cared not. Frisk would be alright, and I was done with the bullshit that was the Void. Turning, I say, "Reset everything. I don't want Frisk to remember the torment when she wakes, nor do I want sans to remember any of this." Void nods and says, "Goodbye Chara." Everything disappears and I'm on flowers again, and once more, Frisk is beside me, but I remember everything about her. And I'm me.

_Frisk POV_

I wake on a bed of flowers after jumping down the hole my sister had gone down years ago. Someone had RESET, and it wasn't me. I examined my surroundings, checking to make sure it was truly the start and not some secret area. Jumping up, I walk towards Flowey, but someone jumps out and surprises me with a hug. "You're back!" They're overjoyed. "And it's you!" Chara?

_sans POV_

I wake in bed. A RESET. Chara had run into my arms and I'd killed her... That's not right, that wasn't the last RESET. Heading downstairs, Paps is making spaghetti. He turns towards me with a serious expression and says, "sans, what happened to your eye." I flinch at his quiet tone and respond, "I've got to get to work, Paps. Need to make sure no human gets past." He shakes his head sadly, and whispers to where I barely hear him before I leave, "Why don't you trust me anymore sans?"


	22. The End

_3rd Person POV_

The sisters hugged it out and honestly just caught up for an hour or so, before continuing hand in hand a pacifist route. There are no more resets, and Frisk and Papyrus work on getting Chara and sans together, though it wasn't hard to do. Papyrus and sans, they don't interact unless Chara is in the room, and that's so she doesn't realize. sans can't talk to him by himself because Papyrus remembers the route, he remembers everything that happened in every route and hates sans for not telling him sooner. Void had pushed all the knowledge on the person that had seen Chara but hadn't been specified to forget. Fourie hides in a cell, wallowing in guilt for hurting someone so bad. Void hates her. After their death, no one remembers that Chara was a good guy after Kris. Chara was hit by a gas truck on the highway and died immediately. She doesn't reset on purpose, and while at the screen, she destroys the button. There was no point to it anymore, then Chara disappeared. Frisk dies after an assassination by the Anti-Monster League went successfully, who were disbanded by the FBI afterwards. sans is gone, no one knows what happens to him after Chara dies. Papyrus joins with Muffet and Grillby and they create a five-star restaurant with a waiting list a year in advance. Papyrus and Grillby never forget sans, though Papyrus could care less what happened to him, the pain from his stupidity over Papyrus still too fresh. Now and then, Grillby goes to Undyne asking if she's seen sans, but the response is always no. And Gaster laughs inanely over every little thing as he cries over his sons.

** _ The End _ **


End file.
